


Snow Cake

by PalyLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snow Cake (2006)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalyLee/pseuds/PalyLee
Summary: 在魔法部就职的赫敏经历一系列挫折选择出逃
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Severus Snape/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 4





	Snow Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas,everybody！
> 
> 角色皆不属于我，我只是个同人文写手，为爱发电。

【正文】

12月1日，伦敦初雪。  
Hermione走进Weasley魔法笑料店时觉得一点也不好笑。  
明明是隆冬，就算有保温咒的加持她也不相信Lavender Brown穿着那件袒胸露乳的毛衣出现在这里（还是Ron的面前）搔首弄姿是无心之失。  
Ron和这女人的桃色花边新闻她不是没有耳闻。  
收银台后的红发少年这才注意到门口的女友，视线飞速于她和Lavender身上徘徊。  
Hermione近乎不掺感情：“Ronald，我们分手。”  
砰！  
一个圣诞风格的恶作剧包裹炸裂开，纷飞的彩纸亮片引来一阵欢呼声。  
姑娘转身迈步而出，钻入雪中的对角巷（Diagon Alley），让亮片没有粘上自己的机会。  
戏剧性的，她手上还握着两张拜托Ginny争取来的伦敦大剧院的音乐剧门票，预想着好好改善一下最近以来和Ron略显僵持的关系。  
Hermione撒手，火化了它。  
被白色覆盖的商业街依旧熙攘，她却在寒风中麻木到没了泪水。

出了破釜酒吧（Leaky Cauldron），年轻女巫混入独属于首都的似海人潮之中。  
她坐上一班恰好到站的巴士，无意识的侧首——Ron正站在站台下，透过车窗望向自己。他甚至还没来得及穿上外套，仅凭一件单薄的衬衫就在风雪中招摇。  
他为什么没有追上自己？  
眼神还是那般通透，Hermione甚至想嘲笑。  
巴士启动，她不再看他。

Hermione不确定是不是梅林的指引——即使她偏向于秉持无神论。  
巴士将她带到此程的终点站——国王十字车站（King's Cross Railway Station）——某种意义上是她步入魔法世界的始发站。  
她愣了愣，走向售票处。

男售票员约摸30岁的样子，戴着圆圆的小框眼镜，例行公事地对她说：“日安。”  
Hermione点头——依旧是不得安生的一日。  
“我能为你做点什么？”  
「到哪儿去？」  
连她自己也没想好。  
男人略略蹙眉，似乎把她当做一个未知的麻烦。  
“女士？”  
“即将发车的那趟吧，终点站。”她却自始至终都没有看时刻表。  
售票员也注意到了她的随意，周全地问：“需要返程票吗？”  
“单程就好，谢谢。”

Hermione从前以为魔法部的恶只源于Umbridge、Voldemort爪牙这些人；但现在看来，它的恶，是扎根于血液、腐烂到骨肉的。  
明明是在这个位于魔法世界的最中心工作，她却丝毫看不到属于它的、自身的光明未来。  
整天混迹在纯血同事之间，上司的欺压，下属的质疑、外界的流言，一切都让她想逃。  
——Lavender单纯是根导火索。  
冬季的英格兰到处都会落雪，这是Hermione逃不掉的，她只不过逃往了一个相较于伦敦雪更多的北方城市。  
她也许曾听说过这个城镇，很久很久以前，但不知出处。  
一个偏僻的普通麻瓜小镇，不管是哪边世界的人，想必都不会愿意选择在此落脚。  
——足够了，这便是姑娘所需要的。

于伦敦上车时风雪还没有如此大，下车却是一片白色。  
高低错落的房屋，其间是黑白分明的交错道路。  
Hermione沿着裸露的地面向镇子深处行径，就如在雪花球里一样，闪亮纷飞的晶体，承着积雪的房屋，明明处在人世间，却又像是与世隔绝。  
它的确不大，小到可以从路人的眼神中确认自己是生嫩的外来人。

半个小时后，Hermione决定在此落脚。  
她租下了某栋恰巧正在招租的单身公寓二楼，并写信回魔法部给自己申请了个长到足以度过整个冬季的假期。  
——近乎草率。  
步出邮局后Hermione顺势拐进一旁的杂货店要了包万宝路（Marlboro）。  
她站在小店的雨篷下，将细烟叼在嘴中的同时习惯性地去抽魔杖打火，却反应过来身处在麻瓜世界中。  
她舔了舔牙根，复将烟夹于指尖，探头进店中：“请问有打火机吗？”  
……  
靠在砖块裸露的墙壁上吞云吐雾或许是件狼狈事，姑娘却觉得在尼古丁的作用下，思绪能稳定到令人舒适的程度。  
她捻灭了剩下的半支，缓缓吐出最后一口后动身去置办新房内所需的一切。  
——不禁庆幸她将黑魔王死后魔法部奖励的几万加隆中的一部分置换成了麻瓜货币。  
不过首先，她得买把伞——指尖落下：  
「就红色吧。」

她开始随心所欲，似乎不在意积蓄的存余。  
扒光房间内原有的灰蓝色墙纸后，她换上了带有金色细纹的酒红色墙纸；客厅中央的天花板被装上了一顶店家口中的土耳其风格的吊灯；并在老板的推荐下买了块极大的砖红色羊毛地毯，扔掉了原有的碍事的长沙发，独留一个单人沙发，给自己搞了个读书角；壁炉上摆满她从二手店淘来的酷似Crookshanks的猫儿摆件、雪花球与造型奇特的香薰蜡烛。  
阳台上野蛮生长着一些枯黄的绿植，赫敏并未选择铲除它们，相反，她把五色的风铃系在窗框上，装点了这个角落。风吹摇曳时碰撞声哗啦地响个不停……  
在魔法与金钱的双重加持下，一切倒也显得并不费力。  
花花绿绿的影绰灯光加上躺在房中慵懒的颓丧女人——想到这副场景的Hermione兀自一笑，这哪像个英国人的住所——说是个东方的烟馆也毫不为过。  
「可笑，太可笑了。」  
她大笑起来，可出于某种原因，笑意却变得扭曲。  
「真是……太可笑了……」  
她逐渐蜷下身。  
最终埋在羊皮地毯间放声痛哭。  
……

如此，她在一个什么都不属于自己的地方得到了自己想要的一切。

——————————————  
——————————————

镇子广场中央伫立着一尊维多利亚女王的大理石雕像。  
没有白金汉宫前的华丽，却是银装素裹的圣洁。  
雪晴的日子会有孩子在雕像旁溜冰场滑冰，人多了反倒像是在簇拥其中央的女王。  
就像不善于魁地奇一样，Hermione不善于运动，她怕自己于一群孩童中倒地，更怕自己尽显狼狈。干脆捡了个咖啡座，静静感受阳光撒于几寸裸露的皮肤上的温度。  
——  
她挂在墙上的画作也是在这个广场边上入手的。  
一个自由艺术家，揣手缩在广场的角落。  
所谓的“艺术品”被摆放在他跟前的地面上，以防被雪水打湿还在其下铺了层塑料布。  
似搭讪般地招呼Hermione：  
“看看画，小姐？或者——有烟吗？”  
他像是金发版的Ron，还偏瘦些，Hermione递给他一支。  
他抬起眼皮，却没有接的打算：“女士香烟？”  
“嗯哼？”  
“算了。”  
姑娘笑了，低眉去看他的作品——皆是用普通木框简单地装裱起来。  
她挑了与自己房间风格相似的三幅，带回了公寓。  
——  
回过神时，面前的咖啡都已凉透。  
她准备归去。

上楼时迎面冲下来一只冰岛牧羊犬，兴奋地扑了姑娘个满怀。  
Hermione向来缺乏应对大型犬类的经验——包括小天狼星和卢平。  
“Marilyn.”楼梯上方传来的女声引得姑娘抬头，是位三四十岁的妇人，拢着一丝不乱的栗子色发髻，“她叫Marilyn。”  
Hermione心领神会，试探地轻搔牧羊犬的额头：“Hello, Marilyn.”  
“你是二楼的新住户吧？”女人优雅地下楼，靠近了才显出她唇色的苍白，“Linda.”她微笑着向Hermione伸手。  
“Hermione。”握住她的手时女孩下意识一惊，明明裹着厚重的羊毛披肩，她的体温却还是冰凉异常。  
“我住四楼。”她的眼神跟随正围绕Hermione转圈的Marilyn，“这姑娘很喜欢你。有空来喝杯茶吧。”  
“谢谢。”Hermione含笑接受了这份善意，顺了顺狗儿背部的毛发，“——Good girl, Marilyn.”  
……

——————————————

一周间，Hermione断断续续地收到了多封信件，来自Harry、Ginny，甚至Weasley太太。  
——似乎是动用一些关系拿到了那封假期申请函才查到她现如今的地址。  
从房东手中接过带回家后，它们被一封封摞在壁炉上，甚至连火漆印都懒得揭开。  
络绎不绝的信件与Hermione冷漠的态度，房东太太甚至一度以为这是催款的账单。若不是这个租客出手阔绰，她迟早都要冲进去看看姑娘是否有什么不检行径。

Linda不常出门，似乎刚摆脱一场大病还处于修养阶段。  
她与Hermione不同，最大的爱好便是烹饪，周末送下来的芝士蛋糕有种连面包店都无法比拟的味道。  
——Marilyn则十分中意Hermione客厅中的新地毯，熟练地便憩于一角，适应得很快。

“你装电话了吗？”Linda将写有一串数字的纸条递给自己，“这是我的号码。”  
她的确考虑过移动电话，不过于自己的情况而言（特别是父母去世后），太过鸡肋。姑娘思忖着是该把装家用电话机这一事项列上日程——当天下午便向BT（British Telecom）作出了电话线的申请与安装预约。

至于Linda的那场疾病，Hermione没有细问——她更多的关注点在Linda女儿留下的牧羊犬身上。  
数日相处下来，她很乐意帮其主人带它出去透透气。  
——例如今天，她想牵着Marilyn往城郊走走。

——  
公路越向外延展，越是冷清。  
或许是踏雪的咯吱声和树枝被压断的声响吸引了Hermione的全部注意力，不觉间变了天。  
风雪渐大，她选择带Marilyn在加油站旁的便利店暂时落脚，与此同时，一辆车驶入加油站。  
姑娘买了杯热可可，狗儿靠在她脚边。她顺手翻开旁侧货架上的一本时尚杂志。  
封面男模特的黑呢子大衣让她想到了12岁时一场魁地奇比赛中烧毁的Snape的风衣。  
「为什么会想到那个男人呢？」  
是啊，为什么呢，就和她转头看到十米开外加油机旁的他一样，为什么呢？  
——  
男人双手插兜，安静等待着加油完毕。  
警觉的他感到有目光落到自己身上，回头瞥见便利店中的少女，很面熟。  
他蹙眉：「那是……Gr——」  
“好了，先生。”老板麻利地收起加油枪和橡皮管。  
他掏出皮夹，从中抽出纸钞交给对方：“不用找了。”  
拍开肩上的落雪，男人钻进车内，打火离开。

Hermione收回目光，指尖勾描着封面那件大衣的轮廓，接着细细喝下杯中的热饮。  
她见到了Snape，瞬间出现，又急速消失。  
……

——————————————  
——————————————

雪又开始大的日子，她等来了Ron的来信。

Hermione，

对于那天的一切我很抱歉，但我从未对你不忠。  
Best wishes.

你永远的朋友，  
Ron

她正横躺在沙发上仰头看着吊灯投射在天花板上的斑斓的光，左手自然垂下，把那篇不大的信纸夹在指尖；另一只手置于心口。  
——  
「为什么那天我托Ginny找来的不是魁地奇比赛的门票？  
为什么当时我不下车去拥抱他？  
他为什么没有追上我？  
是我太快他无法赶上，还是——  
他压根就不想赶上来？」

她翻了个身。  
揉碎了信，丢进壁炉里。

这中间所横亘的，是两个世界的距离。

火焰有刹那的跃动，照映着她的眼的闪烁。

——————————————  
——————————————

12月14日。  
兴许犬类普遍如此，不管目的地是何处，它们都非常热衷于出门——不过Marilyn更乐意在公寓旁的公园散步，毕竟是它的熟悉领域。  
积雪只有略略几寸，不算很深。  
寒冷天气里，公园中行人不多，Hermione干脆松了它的栓绳，任它去追逐灌木中出没的野兔。  
她摸到大衣口袋中已不再方正的烟盒，从其中取出一支，这才想起火机被撂在了书桌上。放眼不远处的长椅上坐着有人，在抽烟的样子。  
她上前。

“劳驾，先生，借个火。”  
少女半张脸被藏在围巾后，一团一团地呼出白气；男人悠长地吐出一口烟。  
两两散尽，他们方才看清了彼此。

“你从哪来染来的恶习？”  
Severus Snape蹙眉看着Hermione Granger。  
——仿佛是在Hogwarts里，她近乎完美的报告却意外低分，她找他理论，他蹙眉看着她。  
这是大战后Snape对她说的第一句话，Hermione觉得自己会记得一辈子。

她看向他还夹着烟的右手，并未嘴软：  
“你也不赖。”  
他果然一点也没有变，扔来一个白眼。兴许是看在往日的情分上，他从裤包中掏出自己的火石打火机，丢给对方。  
嚓！火花溅射。  
姑娘下意识探头靠近那团火苗，引燃了烟的前端。交还给他：  
“谢了。”  
她主动与这男人拉开距离，靠上一旁的路灯。  
——加油站的事，二人心照不宣。

Snape于Hermione来说不算是个英雄人物，他不完美得像个普通人，不过经历更传奇一些。  
显然魔法部也看透了这一点，以至于当初Harry将他的回忆公之于众也未能使其逃脱监禁的惩罚——他对Evans的深情和他的食死徒过去终究是两码事。  
不过细细算下来，他在Azkaban的服刑应该刚结束不久。

气氛诡异到尴尬。  
Snape掐灭了烟；Hermione愣是半天没吸一口。  
她一个晃神，香烟落到地上，被雪水溶湿。  
尖端的那点黑四散在纯白中反倒刺眼。  
此刻Marilyn奔了回来，将前爪搭在少女的膝上撒娇；Hermione欠身拂去它毛发上的雪渍。  
“Marilyn追到它了吗？它逃走了吗？”她捧起Marilyn的脸，轻轻揉搓，“想回家了吗？”  
Snape本平视着前方并未开启的喷泉，却下意识扫了牧羊犬一眼。  
无预兆地一句：  
“吸烟不利于宠物健康。”  
连Hermione也觉得意外，顿了顿手上动作，继而微笑，像是对着Marilyn说：“那就戒烟吧！”  
她系好栓绳，侧身向Snape：  
“Have a good day, sir. ”  
男人起身整理衣衫，与她相背离去。

Hermione带着Marilyn绕路去买了椰蓉面包。站在路口等待指示灯转绿的同时远眺广场，自由艺术家已不在原处。  
是平和的一天。

——————————————  
——————————————

Hermione本不想深究Snape的出现，以为二人的人生轨迹交叉到此为止。  
可所谓的“神明”却并非如此安排——  
三天后她再次见到了他，并确定今后将持续见到他。

Marilyn的胃并不是很好——仿佛曾经吃过什么不合适的东西。  
Hermione主动帮Linda承担起每周带它前往宠物医院例行检查的工作。

只是换了身蓝色的工作服，姑娘怎么可能认不得他。  
不过——魔法世界知名魔药大师沦落成了麻瓜小镇兽医？  
Hermione有些哭笑不得，联想到他此前的那句怪异提醒——也难怪。

进行检查时她靠着玻璃，尽量保持人在Marilyn的视线范围内，使其更配合些。  
姑娘口中含着棒棒糖，看向接待台后的棕发青年：他快速收起不安分的视线，抱着电话佯装的笨拙样子很难使人不在意。  
目光转向室内，她取出糖，冲着Marilyn一个鬼脸，Marilyn回应性地高频率摇起尾巴。  
Snape瞥了她一眼，透出不可言说的鄙夷。  
少女知趣地回转身继续抿糖。

从诊室内出来，Snape将听诊器取下挂在脖子上，汇报道：  
“一切正常，按时检查就好。”  
“吃糖吗？”Hermione冷不丁从包中掏出一根葡萄味。  
他又是一脸嫌弃，眉头死拧着。  
“我想抽烟了，我猜你也想了，所以给你一根。毕竟——”她刻意顿了顿，“‘吸烟不利于宠物健康。’”  
她注意到Snape嘴角的抽动，眼里满是得逞的狡黠，正准备将糖交付于他手中。  
“你不能选择些其他的戒烟方法吗？”他终于愿意提及工作以外的事。  
“比如？”  
“自己想。”他熟练地扯下橡胶手套，随意地与糖一齐放在接待台上，对着那少年，“送你了。”  
Hermione撇撇嘴。  
少年却看向她——是琥珀色的虹膜，似乎在寻求同意。  
“没关系。”姑娘微微一笑，继而俯身与Marilyn互动。  
他小心将糖果收入囊中。  
“我叫Jackson, ”再次吸引Hermione的注意，“Jackson Lee.”  
“ Granger, Hermione Granger. ”  
……

隔天。  
Snape步行去镇上的老牌咖啡馆打包了杯卡布奇诺回来。  
雪已经融了大半，只剩些许白色装点着马路边缘。  
皮靴在地毯上来回蹭掉方才沾染的雪渍，他方才推门进了宠物医院。  
——Hermione靠在接待处的柜台上，与Jackson聊着什么，没有牵狗。  
他不自觉地蹙眉，手里还握着咖啡杯。  
少顷，他选择忽略二人径直入里间更衣。  
——  
姑娘习惯性地朝水性笔的笔尖哈了口气，落笔写下一串数字，递给柜台后的青年：“给。”  
她盖上笔盖，探身投进笔筒后将双手复揣入口袋内。  
回转眼，Jackson依旧盯着那行号码不动，她试着提醒：  
“你不把它记到册子上吗？”  
“啊！啊。”少年如梦初醒，这才翻出顾客联系簿将其转录到上面。  
“Jackson，药品清点完毕了？”Snape此刻从里面走出来，利落地抖了抖衣领。  
少年显然畏于他的威严：“快完成了，我这就继续。”  
——像个领罚的学生，快速前往药品储藏室投身于工作。  
两人擦肩后，男人迈步上前，有条不紊地抽出一册，确定疫苗的订购数量，眼也不抬：  
“登记号码？”右手五指富有节奏地反复敲击桌面，颇有种审讯的味道。  
“Yep.”Hermione缩了缩脖子，埋进围巾的包裹中，“他找到Linda，让我来一趟。”  
“你知道他有私心。”翻了一页。  
“你不是也选择把糖给他？”  
他指尖的动作顿了顿，不可置否。  
姑娘注意到他手边的咖啡：“我喜欢这家的拿铁。”  
“我不好甜。”他看向少女的侧颜，“你和Weasley分手了。”是陈述句。  
Hermione的视线移到几米外货架上的滑稽广告牌——【椰汁咖喱鸡肉味狗粮，狗狗都爱吃!】  
愣了下，回答：“如你所料。”  
“你会和他约会吗？”  
Jackson？——她下意识咬内唇：“不好说。”  
“我不相信你会为了这个麻瓜小子甘愿服从国际保密法。”Snape下了结论，合上文件夹。  
姑娘淡淡一笑，离开之前又看了眼货架。

——————————————

是夜。  
没有落雪，但镇上依旧寒冷。就连暖色调的路灯也未能够带给行人丝毫暖意。  
阳台上的植物茎条暴露于这种环境之下，随风轻颤——它们的主人其实并不确定它们是否能撑过这个雪季。  
街对面书店里，老板缓缓将挂在橱窗处的营业牌翻了个面，准备灭灯打烊。

Hermione跪坐在地毯上，面前是矮小的茶几。她按着剪纸手工书上的步骤摆弄着从Linda那里得来的几张镭射卡纸。  
数个雪花片渐成，她拿起被放在一旁的魔杖——

"It's ' Leviosa ', not ' Leviosar ' ! "  
"You do it then if you're so clever, go on, go on! "

——念出了那个贯穿她整个一年级的咒语：  
"Wingardium Leviosa. "

电话铃急促地响起——  
她靠上沙发，听筒被随意地夹在肩与耳之间：  
"Hello, Granger speaking. "  
"Hey, this is Lee. "  
Jackson会来电话是预料之内的事，Hermione唯一没有猜中的是：他鼓起勇气的速度竟如此之快。

镭射纸反射出斑斓的光，在房间中毫无轨迹地飞舞。  
姑娘仰头——彩色的雪。  
……

——————————————  
——————————————

赴约那晚Hermione披了件驼色的羊毛呢外套，内搭的是一条修身的黑色包袖长裙。  
她从红伞下走出来的那刻Jackson快不能呼吸。  
少女抖了抖伞，薄雪簌簌地落到地上。抬眼轻挽鬓发，这才注意到对方为显正式还特意打了领结——与青涩气质相衬却显得笨拙。  
她忽而笑了。  
饭店内投射出暖黄的光，勾勒着Hermione极尽柔和的脸庞。她耳垂上的星型耳钉闪闪发亮。  
少年眼中上帝所赐下的福祉大抵也就是如此。

还有几日便是圣诞，餐厅中央立起一棵高大的冷杉，金色的丝带环绕其上，不时点缀着些彩球与花色糕点。  
周遭环绕的音乐无一不在烘托这种圣诞气氛。  
晚餐在男方不间断的攀谈和女方恰到时宜的笑容中进行。  
也许是香槟的作用下，就连吐息都带着微醺，甚至雪夜也平添了一抹暧昧。  
……

Jackson把自己送到公寓楼下时，她的颈上还围着对方的靛蓝色围巾。  
Hermione看得出来他在期许，既然如此——  
“我的邻居送了我一些茶包，有兴趣来尝尝吗？”  
——她不介意找点乐子来充实这个冬日的夜晚。

房东太太并不喜欢住客带陌生人回来过夜。  
Hermione干脆将高跟鞋提在手上，与Jackson轻手轻脚地穿过走廊窜上楼。  
刚合上门，二人放声齐笑起来。  
她将鞋子往鞋架边随意一扔，引着客人进了客厅。  
正想抬手把发拢到耳后，男孩却已上前握住她的手腕。  
对方瞬间吻上了自己的唇角，并一路滑向颈肩。  
脖颈一凉的感觉让她倒抽一口气——

原来围巾落到羊毛地毯上的声音如此厚重。

……

——————————————  
——————————————

两天后Hermione牵着Marilyn再次光临宠物医院。  
Jackson刚想开口与她搭话——  
“Jackson，你带它去检查。”  
Marilyn的负责医师向来都是Snape，可今日他却刻意将任务推给少年。  
二人明面上是同事关系，但其间仍横亘着分明的级别高低。  
——男孩不敢违背，他将到口的话硬生生地咽下去，笑着对Hermione：“过会儿聊。”接过Marilyn的栓绳将其带入检查室。  
Snape全程盯着这个年轻人，直至他的身影完全消失在门后才转回目光。  
Hermione坐上了一旁的等待位——金属的座椅，有些冰凉。  
——很好，终于腾出了他与Granger的谈话空间。

“你们周末约会了？”  
Snape的单刀直入让姑娘有些不爽，直视他的眼反问道：“这关你什么事，Snape先生？”  
她讨厌对方一副高高在上的模样——明明自己已不是他的学生。  
男人对她的抗议置之不理，继续追问：“我听说你们去了镇上最好的餐馆？”  
少女移了目光，算是默认。  
他站在接待台后微微仰身，提醒着：“Granger，他的工资可不高。”  
Hermione轻笑——Snape竟也有热心肠的一天？Azkaban可真是个神奇的地方。  
“别给他太大希望。”他这才说出关键，“这对你也没什么好处。”  
店内陷入几秒的静默。  
她再次对上那双漆黑的眼：“你凭什么觉得我会放弃他？”  
“因为你懂得其中分寸。”Snape总是会在一些奇怪的方面无条件地信任她。  
姑娘将视线移到诊室内：Marilyn状态稳定，显得安静乖巧——Jackson在与宠物相处方面显然很有一套。

宠物医院内的收音机正锁定着小镇的电台频道，男播音员的发音不算标准，多少参点当地的口音，倒别有一种味道：  
“早安，朋友们。今天是12月21日，还有3天便是平安夜。首先祝今天出生的各位生日快乐。今年冬天的寒冷气流不输往年，不知道广播前的你是否找到那个能与自己在壁炉前相依的人。若那人迟迟未到也没关系，24日下午镇上的教堂，加入当晚的唱诗班——虽然不会太丰盛，但至少你能得到一顿温暖且不孤独的平安夜晚餐。……”  
……

检查结束后Marilyn蹦跳着冲出来，迫不及待地蹦上座椅偎到少女身边。  
Jackson紧随其后跟出来，站到Snape旁侧，执笔准备将检查情况记录下来。  
“嘎达”——他按了下圆珠笔，心想着恰巧Hermione也在场，开口道：  
“Dr. Snape，24号你有空吗？我想和你换——”  
“他没空。”Hermione抢先回答，少年愣在原地，气氛变得不可言说。  
姑娘一遍遍梳理Marilyn的毛发，轻描淡写：“他要陪我。”  
焦点人物Severus Snape先生却在此刻嘴角下沉——貌似自己刚刚莫名其妙地成了插足这对少男少女的第三者？！  
——这不禁令他想起Jackson观看的午夜档肥皂剧里的狗血三角恋剧情。  
他瞥了眼还没回过神的男孩，随即将一叠待整理的资料重到他面前：“明天前给我。”  
迈步入里间以保持缄默。

“节目结束前再为大家献上一首经典圣诞曲目，望你们拥有美好的一天。”  
收音机播放出圣诞曲，在深深浅浅的绵长吟唱之中，Hermione步入店外的漫天霜雪。

——————————————  
——————————————

12月23日。  
明天便是平安夜，Linda的父母一大早便驱车来镇上把她接走，顺便还带走了Marilyn。  
Linda知道Hermione不精于家政，专门给她一纸留言告诉她镇上哪家餐馆的外带火鸡最棒。  
无事可做之际，姑娘趴上阳台去看那几串毫无起色的植物。平日路上的车辆与行人就不多，如此日子只会更少。  
她用指尖挨个拨响了窗框上的风铃，利用深呼吸来压制体内一丝可察觉的欲望，准备下楼去对面的书店逛一圈。

迎客铃的响声并未惊醒靠在收银台后打盹的老板——在温暖且安谧的冬日睡觉的确再适合不过。  
少女轻车熟路地来到社会科学分区，找到之前还未读完的一本经济类读物，就近靠上书架翻开书页。  
迎客铃再次响起，鞋跟与木质地板相碰的脚步声趋近，最终在书架的另一面停驻。Hermione鼻尖捕捉到了传来的淡淡烟草气味。  
——好不容易暂时忽略掉的烟瘾被再次勾起，且来势汹涌。  
无心阅读。  
她将书归到原位，急速走出书店，大口呼吸着室外的冷空气，妄图让叫嚣的肺部冷静下来。  
回转头透过橱窗，姑娘看到了让她如此手忙脚乱的始作俑者。

草药的清苦味——这是Hermione记忆中的Snape固有的。  
「还有什么味道能更称他？」——Hermione想不到。  
「那，他是有多久没有接触魔药了？」——甚至连他乌色的发也因为长久远离药水熬制而清爽了许多。  
Snape可能没有什么私人爱好，生活如他所表现出的一样：单调、枯燥。  
这男人的前半段人生所追求的并不多，除了Lily Evans，魔药应该就是那个次要答案。  
可——  
烟草。  
双氧消毒水。  
二者的气味侵占了他的整个周遭，没有给草药留下一丝痕迹。  
从他被起诉到出狱，期间将近两年。两年的时间，他无法挥舞魔杖，甚至连与魔药接触的任何机会都被尽数剥夺。  
凭空抹去，一干二净。  
——  
少女忽然意识到：  
魔药于Snape，就像阅读于自己，是一个更为特殊的存在。——若自己在如此长时间内不被允许阅读？  
姑娘无法想象。

失去了清苦味，对他而言或许是莫大的悲哀。  
——

他很快便察觉到了她——和初遇的那天一样。  
他合上书主动走到橱窗跟前，说话的口型并不明显，但从其表情不难猜出：  
“What - are - you - doing - here? ”

——  
魔法部的法庭上，Harry公开了他的记忆——最神秘的男人被大众一览无余。  
Voldemort已死，食死徒组织分崩瓦解，Snape没有理由不得到解脱。可那个曾为Lily Evans而活的男人如今依旧活生生地立于眼前，促使他存于这世上的理由是什么？  
——相较于从伦敦城狼狈而逃的自己，他果真是另一种意义上的“英雄”。  
Hermione一瞬间对他充满了好奇。  
——

“我住对面二楼。”说着她指向自家的阳台。  
Snape拧在一起的眉松了些许，透出狐疑的神情。  
Hermione将手揣入上衣的口袋中，摸到了一张纸片般的物什——触电似的：  
“明天晚上来我家吗？”心血来潮一般向男人发出邀请，还不忘补充，“如果你能来的话我就可以买一整只火鸡。”  
句子不短，她不确定Snape领会没有，干脆主动返回书店。  
不管Hermione要说什么，她的再次进店让Snape笃定——阅读不可能进行下去了。  
迎客铃依旧没有唤醒小憩的老板。  
……

——————————————  
——————————————

平安夜。  
壁炉上的信快要积灰，已经过去了大半个月，姑娘还是没有开启它们的打算。  
不过这提醒了她，一大早便绕到位于另一条街巷的礼品店——幸而还在营业。她挑了张蓝色并饰有雪花图案的贺卡与几支彩笔。  
简单祝福几句，步行到邮局寄出了它。  
她看见了Linda推荐的那家餐馆，却并不打算前去买火鸡。——Snape拒绝了她，这是必然的。最后还被气得夺门而出。  
不过，Hermione轻笑——「假若Snape手上有魔杖的话，被赶走的一定是自己吧。」  
现在她该怎么办，加入唱诗班吗？  
不，回家读书之前她更宁愿闲逛——虽然大雪天气里这个行为并不明智。

——————————————

今天的宠物医院正午便要关门，还有半个小时。

Jackson递过来的订单记录的面上多了张不该出现在这的东西。  
——一张，粉色的，礼品券。  
Snape并没有打算接下——包括那堆订单纸。  
少年想尽量表现得漫不经心——但很明显的失败了：“别人给了我很多张。你可以和Her——”纠结地咬了咬下唇，“和Granger小姐尝尝。”  
Snape勉强睨了一眼，依旧没有动作。  
“今天他们下午六点才会打烊。”Jackson又递过来一分。  
基于男人对于那堆订单记录的需要，他翻了个白眼，妥协性地一并接了下来，投身于圣诞节前的最后剩余工作。  
……

Snape和Jackson一起住在医院分配的一处住所中。  
他可以预料到接下来的假期里少年不会有过多的社交活动，换句话说——Jackson会一直待在公寓里。  
麻瓜世界不存在“一忘皆空”，他无法让Jackson忘记自己将与Hermione有“约会”这一“安排”——更别说男孩现在还处于耿耿于怀的状态——看来Snape必须找个公寓以外的地方待着。

Jackson留在医院中善后的同时，他已穿戴整齐出了门。  
站在积雪的停车场中，面对大部分已经关门的店铺，首先得解决午饭的他一时不知该往哪边去。  
他坐进车内，下意识想燃根烟，一摸口袋，那张粉粉嫩嫩的礼品券躺在其中——不知Jackson何时将其放进来的。  
他轻嗤一声，扶上方向盘：  
「和那个蠢丫头一样惹人厌烦。」

——  
“Granger，我没心思陪你胡闹。”  
——他第一时间拒绝了她的邀请。  
“先生，没有哪个正常人会把来自他人的好心邀请当做胡闹。”  
“……”  
“那就直说吧：我不想和陌生人过圣诞节，更不想一个人过。”  
她没有防备，他顺势对她使用了浅层的摄神取念——  
是实话。  
她说得对，他是这个地方最了解她的人，甚至可以说他们是最了解彼此的人。  
——即使一想到Hermione可能知晓自己在魔法部里的档案上的一切，他就毛骨悚然。  
但他无法否认，他们的确是。  
“我不会烦你的，你就当单纯换个地方读书，陪着我就好。”  
Gryffindor的勇气总会在不经意间让人感到诡异。  
——

Snape打住了思想。  
把礼品券塞入置物匣中，准备打火离开。

——————————————  
——————————————

Hermione回到公寓楼下时已是下午四点。  
扣门后她盯着挂在门上的圣诞花环等了半分钟，房东太太却并未前来应门。她将伞靠到一旁，手探入挎包，试图从其中翻出钥匙。  
车门打开的声音。  
“这就是魔法部官员的待客之道？让客人待在雪中的车里干等几个小时？”Snape从车里钻出来——Hermione这才注意到他的车原来一直停在街对面。  
姑娘渐渐站直身，尽量想让自己不显得那么狼狈。  
他利落地关上车门，穿过马路向她走来。  
“我以为你……”不会来。  
他手上拿着什么？Hermione眯了眯眼——「一盒甜甜圈！？」  
“你承诺的火鸡呢？”  
“我说了，我以为你——”视线就没有从那盒粉嫩包装上移开。  
“要不是为了你那该死的自私的谎话。”Snape在刁难人时从来不会惜字如金，“——难道你想让我和那小子在公寓里并排而坐？然后难兄难弟般地解释说你放了我的鸽子？”  
Hermione不自然地咽了口唾沫。  
男人蔑笑着——呵！Gryffindor！  
“所以你是要邀请你的客人上楼还是让他继续挨冻？”  
她讪讪一笑：“快餐你介意吗？——那家餐馆已经打烊了，而且公寓里没有太多正经食物。”  
他微微挑起一边的眉。  
少女急忙补充：“当然，我请客。”  
眉头落下。  
她继而犹豫着开口：“不过，得借用下你的车。”看向对方停在路边的汽车。  
Snape觉得自己陷入了他的前学生的连环诈骗圈套。

Hermione所谓的快餐其实就是城郊公路边上的麦当劳餐厅，高高竖起的红黄M字招牌十分显眼。  
Snape捡了个靠窗的座位，瞧着姑娘在点餐台前比比划划，又转眼看外边逐渐积雪的公路。  
几分钟后，Hermione拿着托盘缩进他对面的座位，抱怨道：“真可惜，他们没有低糖可乐了。”  
“你还知道要低糖的？”  
“我就猜你会嫌弃，所以牛奶是你的。”矮矮的一杯被推到他面前。  
「她把自己当什么？小猫吗？」  
Snape蹙着眉，拿起其中一个汉堡，剥开其层层的包装纸。  
“你吃薯条蘸番茄酱吗？”她又突然提问。  
“不强求。”他淡淡。  
“那番茄酱都是我的了。”  
Snape再次看了她一眼：  
「强盗。」  
……

归去的路上Hermione拆开了那盒粉色包装——即便Snape一再警告她不准弄脏自己的车。  
不知是不是食物加上音乐电台的功效，她异常安静。  
安静到Snape再次关注她时，她已在副驾驶座上睡着——手里还抱着那盒甜甜圈。  
他抬指关闭了广播。

——————————————

兴许是平安夜的缘故，房东太太放宽了对来访者的限制。  
除了收到Hogwarts录取通知书那天，Hermione从未想过自己会把教授往家里请。

“品味不错。”Snape讥笑地品评了墙上的三幅挂画。  
姑娘剪的镭射雪花片还在魔法的作用下于房间内四散飞舞着。  
她只庆幸摸索的那几个家政魔法还算有效，没有搞砸一切。她介绍着自己的读书角：“你可以用我的沙发。”又指向卧室，“想睡觉的话里面有床和躺椅。”  
邀请男人进自己的私人房间？  
——「不，这是欠他的人情。」  
“感谢慷慨的Granger小姐。”他讽刺着移步向足有一人高的木质书架。  
姑娘干笑一下，前往橱柜翻找出前几日余下的饼干，将花花绿绿的包装铁盒放上茶几：“冰箱里有冻啤酒，请随意。”  
她第一次如此后悔没有购置电视——似乎这样的话房间内就不会如此死气沉沉。——但这让她想起了Linda借给她的磁带录音机。  
Snape正在她的书架前徘徊。  
“你介意我放点音乐吗？——爵士乐，不会很大声。”  
他没有阻止，Hermione默认他同意了。  
她从抽屉里面抽出一盘Bill Evans的磁带，放入录音机，是《Some other time》。

♪Where has the time all gone to?  
Haven't done half the things we want to.  
Oh well, we'll catch up some other time.♪

Hermione从冰箱中拿出两瓶啤酒，利用魔杖开启其中一瓶，靠坐到壁炉旁自顾自地喝了起来。  
Snape也似乎寻到本感兴趣的书，在沙发上找了个舒适的姿势阅读着。  
大概是酒精给了姑娘勇气，她把酒瓶立到地上，探手够到壁炉上的那堆信件。  
信封四散在身边，她将其一封封拆开，浏览。

♪This day was just a token.  
Too many words are still unspoken.  
Oh well, we'll catch up some other time.  
Just when the fun is startin'.  
Comes the time for partin'.  
But let's just be glad for what we've had.  
And what's to come.  
There's so much more embracin'.  
Still to be done but time is racin'.  
Oh well, we'll catch up some other time.♪

口干舌燥，她舔了舔唇。  
再一次意识到戒烟不是轻松的过程。  
Snape之前问她从哪里染来的恶习，细细想来，是父母死后的事。  
日渐沉迷于慢性中毒的确不是什么好事——可至少它给了她去忽略父母已逝的喘息时间。  
——又灌了口酒。

♪Just when the fun is startin'.  
Comes the time for partin'.  
But let's just be glad for what we've had.  
And what's to come.  
There's so much more embracin'.  
Still to be done but time is racin'.  
Oh well, we'll catch up some other time.  
Oh... well, some other time.♪

她将所有信纸一封封塞回信封，按捏眉心。  
——通篇读下来，回去有够自己解释的了。  
「我好想他们……」  
谁？父母？Harry？Ron？  
“也许你可以去找你的伙伴。”Snape回应了她。  
她愣了愣，以为自己没有出声，接着摇头否定轻笑道：“这么多年他们给不了的我不求他们今晚立马能给我。”  
“我很好奇，”Snape放下书，看向她，“你当时和Jackson相处就是为了有人陪你过圣诞节？”  
“不。”Hermione坐直身，使用飞来咒指挥着让桌上的另一瓶酒飞向男人，“我在试探。”  
Snape接下的那刻瓶盖自动弹开，绿色瓶子表面已沁出些许水珠。  
“我在试探我自己，我给了自己一个重归麻瓜世界的机会。可，”她拿指尖来回敲击着玻璃瓶身，“虽然我厌恶魔法部的许多，但是与Harry他们经历的一切让我意识到：我天生就是为魔法而生的。我无法割舍：无法为Ron割舍，更不可能为了Jackson放弃——所以我放弃了他——被你说中了。”  
Snape表现地像个完美的聆听者。  
“约会那晚他想吻我，”  
——Jackson想吻上她的唇的那刻，  
“我后悔了，”  
——她看到壁炉的火光，想到在其中燃烧殆尽的那封信。  
“拒绝了他。”  
男人微微调整了下坐姿：“你还爱Weasley？”  
“Well,”姑娘如是说，“ to say you stopped loving someone you once loved more than anything else in the world, I mean, that would be a lie. ”  
她的视线与对方相遇：“What about you?”将话题丢给他，“Does your presence indicate that you have put Harry's mother behind you?（你的存在是否预示着你已经放下了Harry的母亲？）”——终究避免了提及Lily Evans的名字。  
他没有动容：“You're right. ——That would be a lie. ”只是平静地低眉顿了顿，“But you move on.”  
Hermione蓦地屏住呼吸，指尖的敲击也自动停止。周遭唯余壁炉的燃烧爆裂声与镭射雪花片飞掠过的声音。  
Move on.  
两个单词回答了所有。  
这便是Snape活下来的理由。

……

零点的钟声打破了死寂。  
窗外远处的夜空有烟花绽放，彩色的光透过窗柩映射进来，一层叠加一层。  
Hermione赤脚踩在羊毛地毯上，上前将窗支开一个缝，烟花燃放的声音更加清晰了些。飞速侵入的冷空气令她不自主地缩了缩脖子，引得风铃也在原地转了几圈。  
街那头传来隐隐的唱诗班的歌声。如果有望远镜的话Hermione也想看看中央广场上竖起的圣诞树——还在组装阶段的前些日子，姑娘无意间瞅见了属于那颗树的伯利恒之星，完全不逊色于伦敦百货购物商场里的那棵。  
不知是不是空气中弥漫的圣诞气息让少女冲昏了头脑，她转过身半倚着窗，率先开口：  
"Can I hug you?"  
"NO."Snape想都没想。  
"Severus?"  
"What?"  
"Okay, I will call you ‘Severus’ from now on."  
"Fu*k off."  
"……"  
"……"  
"Merry Christmas."  
"……Merry Christmas."

——————————————  
——————————————

1月。新年伊始。  
Linda带着Marilyn住回楼上；圣诞过后Hermione与Snape的相处状态还算正常；至于Jackson，相比没有之前那样尴尬。  
本是个不错的开头，唯一不尽人意的便是天气：雪接连下了一周，上一场的还没融尽，下一批又赶忙叠加上来，越积越厚。直到1月过去了将近三分之一，这样的情况才有些许好转——

“Hey, everyone!”姑娘带着一张橙红色的贺卡撞开了宠物医院的门，“ By the way, I'm looking for Dr. Snape.”  
接待台后的Snape暗骂一句该死。  
Hermione晃动手中的卡片，挨着柜台——她正准备起笔回复来自各方的祝福——重复其上的内容：“McGonagal教授问你想回学校就职吗？她可以帮你争取一个教学位。”  
“绝不！”他语意坚定，“我绝不要整日面对一群不开化的巨怪！”  
Well，姑娘了解性地点头——反正McGonagall也恰好将他评论为一个“不合作的同事、糟糕的老师”。  
虽不知他们二人在具体说什么，可在一旁忙活的Jackson总有意无意地觉得Snape后面的那句是冲着自己来的。  
一位身穿皮草的中年女人此刻冲进宠物医院，哀嚎着呼救，怀里还抱着一只毫无活力的纯白布偶猫。  
少年快速上前接待，女人快要整个人扑在他身上。  
——姑娘嫌弃地缩了缩下巴。  
Jackson例行公事地将接过猫，并建议其主人在外等待，那女人却像胶水一般揪着他的衣角不放——Hermione觉得她一定恨不得立刻把如此可人的Dr.Lee生吞活剥了。  
Jackson眼见着绕不过这位夫人，只得一并将她引入检查室。  
——有点引狼入室那味了？——但也同时得以让他借机从Snape这边脱身。  
麻瓜少年的回避让谈话变得无需顾忌：“那，你会回归魔法界吗？”  
“至少不会在这里当一辈子的兽医。”回答间他并未停止作为小镇兽医的手头工作。  
女孩伏上柜台，单手撑腮：“我还是想回魔法部试试。”  
“我没问你。”Snape试图提醒，可他忽略了：他所面对的可是Hermione Granger。  
“既然它存在着那么多令我不爽的地方，我何不试试去改变它？”——做派很Gryffindor。  
Snape讽刺参半道：“你的自以为是真的一点都没改。”  
姑娘轻笑：“他们什么时候把你的魔杖还给你？”  
“6月。”  
6月，Snape便可再次完全获得自由——Hermione盘算着自己那时也应该不在此处了。  
“继续魔药研究？”  
他没有否定。——姑娘猜中了。  
“其实圣芒戈也不错，他们一定不会拒绝来自魔药大师的求职。”略带奉承色彩的建议。  
“不劳费心。”Snape没有赶她走，看来他心情不错。  
她暗自浅笑着将卡片置入包中：“我知道该怎么回复了。——最后，”十指攀上接待台边缘，叩得哒哒响，“下班想喝咖啡吗？——作为上次甜甜圈的谢礼。”  
男人轻抬眼睑，压声警告：  
“你休想再让我开车载你去。”

——————————————

Hermione掐准时间结束了和Linda的下午茶，折返回宠物医院。  
她摸透Snape绝不是加班主义的奉行者，以至于自己到时，他也恰巧结束工作。  
“先去公园散步一程吗，Dr. Snape？”姑娘提议到。  
他睨了她一眼：横穿公园前往咖啡馆，从距离上来说略微会有些绕路，但也无妨。

选择在刚下过雪的天气里外出的人并不多。就连步道上的积雪间也只有浅浅几行足迹——Hermione甚至从其中辨认出了一辆婴儿车和两只狗留下的痕迹。  
她默不作声，一路配合地保持安静。  
二人行至园区深处。

确认四下无人后，姑娘驻足从外套暗袋中抽出魔杖，转动手肘在空中一划。  
周遭依次飞来三三两两的积雪，似乎被无形的力量牵引。  
“你在干什么？”引起Snape的注意是必然的，他皱眉停住步子。  
女巫只是微笑着，没有回答。

飞雪在她的葡萄藤木的指挥下轻盈地旋转着，逐渐聚拢成一团。  
——蛋糕的形状——甚至还有草莓状的雪团点缀。  
白色的，雪做的，蛋糕。  
Snow cake.

她熟练地将魔杖收回原处，伸手把雪花蛋糕稳稳地接捧在手上，朝着Snape：  
“Surprise!”  
从对方的表情看来算不得惊喜。  
她的语气颇为稳重：“Happy birthday.”等待着对方的反应。  
“……”  
——没有反应。  
“Well，”Hermione低眉看向cake，“其实，你可以尝尝。”  
“我拒绝。”回答得很快——就像那天在书店拒绝姑娘的邀约一样。  
她并未放弃，仍试图说服对方：“这是树梢的积雪，新鲜且干净（fresh and clean）。”  
Snape觉得她像个兜售货物的柜员。  
二人僵持了几秒。  
好吧，他真是恨极了这丫头的那副期许的神情——探指将草莓尖端掰下来一点，放入嘴中。  
“味道如何？”  
雪自舌尖化开，冰凉。  
他吞咽下，如实相告：“雪的味道。”预备后退一步让闹剧就此打住，她却叫住他。  
抬眼间——  
噗！  
视线变得一片苍白。片刻之后，面部和脖颈处皆传来冰凉的触感。  
——雪花蛋糕被整个的掀翻到了他的脸上。  
莹白的晶体在Snape头上零碎地散落，些许还闪着光。  
达到了真正目的后，Hermione大笑起来。准备要逃，却意外地发现对方伫立原地没有动怒。  
「Snape是不会生气的人？」  
「不，绝不可能！」  
男人诡异至极的表现甚至让她忘记动弹。  
又是几秒僵持的对视。  
“……”  
“……”  
他颇具威胁性地勾起唇角：“你和那小子聊了很多嘛，他竟然还把我的档案资料翻出来给你看。”  
——本应Hermione和Jackson两人知道的事情竟从他的口中缓缓道出。  
少女脑子里即刻闪过某个咒语的名称——Legilimency（摄神取念）！  
倒抽一口气的同时快速抬起手臂阻隔视线，避免被Snape窥见更多，厉声抗议着：“你犯规！”  
男人拍开身上的雪，准备前进，却忽而折回来，抑制住了想动手的冲动，冷声：“这只是个教训。你若敢再犯……”隐没了后半句。  
转身离开。  
待拉开一定距离后，Hermione这才悻悻地小跑着跟了上去：  
「要说什么东西是Severus Snape不配拥有的——生日惊喜必须算上一个。」  
「另外还要记上：与这个男人接触，大脑封闭术是必要防御手段。」

雪地上新增了两串行过的痕迹。  
在苍茫的白色中深深浅浅。  
……

——————————————  
——————————————

伴着日子的向前推进，气温逐渐回暖。  
不仅Linda身体跟随着天气变得好了许多；就连Hermione阳台上的植物也捕捉到了愈来愈近的春天气息。  
这不禁让她想起曾问自己为什么选择在小镇落脚：

「为什么？」  
——  
因为此处的漫天大雪让自己感到平静；因为从路口面包店中飘出的香味很诱人，适宜做早餐；因为偶遇的坐在婴儿车里的孩子朝自己伸手；因为她迷恋上了这座城镇唯一的书店；还因为她通过书店玻璃橱窗上的倒影看到了街对面公寓的二楼阳台垂下来的枯枝。  
她想：春日来临时一定会很好看。  
——而她想见证它。

如今，  
她的确见证了它。  
她租下了那间公寓，并陪伴那几株植物度过了整个雪季。  
它们亦未曾辜负她的期望，的确好看。

更多事Linda能够亲力亲为后，Hermione俨然成了个闲人。  
她不再带Marilyn去检查。  
少了狗的连接，她与Snape仿佛回归到了原先的平行线上，不再交集。  
归根结底：她也本就无意闯入Snape的生活，更不觉得Snape会在自己世界中作长久逗留。

植物转绿，到了该她离开的时节。

购置的几件衣物和书被预先邮回了伦敦；公寓内其余的一切或被处理，或被赠于Linda。  
——房间被瞬间腾空。  
她当然也不会忘了Marilyn，给它留下了圣诞节前后购置的椰汁咖喱鸡肉味狗粮。  
除了房东太太、Linda和书店老板，Hermione的离开似乎不被任何人所知。  
自然没有必要去与Snape说明些什么，她知道：  
他和她绝不会意外于对方的消失，就像当初他们并不纠结于对方的出现一样。

他们只是彼此的雪季过客而已。

……

——————————————  
——————————————

重归伦敦。  
她冷静且理智地处理好了和Ron的后续问题。  
“I moved on.（人得向前看。）”单用一句回应了来自周围的全部担心。  
到魔法部复职。

没人知道Hermione身上发生了什么，她不像个宣泄完脾气归来的失败者——她所表现出的从容很难使人不猜测：是否一切（包括那偏离计划的几个月）尽在她设计之内？  
……

全部都在逐步走向正轨。  
——  
Harry Potter和Ginny Wesley的婚礼如期在夏天举行。他们甚至破格包下了整个魁地奇球场用作婚礼场地。  
意外的是，身为伴娘的Hermione婉拒了新娘递来的那束白色捧花。  
……  
紧接着三个月后，Ginny怀孕的消息被证实，她与Hermione一拍即合，约定了让Hermione做孩子的教母。  
……

没有人再拿她和Ron开玩笑，更没有人去提上一个冬天发生的事。  
尽数翻篇。  
——这很好。

只是下一个冬季来临时，她收到了一封来自圣芒戈的信。

转眼向魔法部大楼外，伦敦初雪。

……

【The End】

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.  
> ①全文灵感源自Alan Rickman主演的电影《Snow Cake》。想写一个发生在冬季的，漫天大雪里的，安静的故事。淡化了斯内普和赫敏的人物关系，少了点CP向，存在的关系可能连友情都算不上，是篇清水文。至于结尾后的发展，供大家自行遐想一下。另外，和《Snow Cake》电影里面的原版故事、出场人物进行了梦幻联动，也许会出现时间错乱等小Bug（请别在意）。大家有兴趣可以去看看电影，也是个很棒的故事。  
> ②私设了一些角色的生死情况、后续经历。  
> ③“Well,to say you stopped loving someone you once loved more than anything else in the world, I mean, that would be a lie. But you move on.”出自美国电视剧《Lie to Me》。（最喜欢的台词，没有之一！！！）  
> ④夹带了一点私货（其实就是给自己的生日祝福啦~嘻嘻嘻）。
> 
> P.P.S.  
> 实在想把文章往CP方向磕，又觉得文章没那味儿的朋友请自动把以下两句纳入文章正文结尾：  
> 「白色的错落的一切，似乎全成了那日cake上的雪团点缀。  
> 整个世界即将向他倾覆而去。」


End file.
